


Other kids make world-altering wishes, too.

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Fairly OddParents, Revolt (videogame), Revolt - Fandom
Genre: Gen, REVOLT (videogame) AU, Revolt AU, Stealth Crossover, World-altering wishes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: This time it is'nt Timmy that creates the world-altering wish.





	Other kids make world-altering wishes, too.

Un giorno, Timmy Turner si svegliò… ma non era in casa sua. Invece, si trovava in un posto strambo che sembrava quasi un circo o un parco giochi, o forse le piste di Revolt a tema giocattoli. Si, quelle.  
Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Che sta succedendo?  
Cosmo: Qualche minuto fa, un ragazzo inglese ha desiderato che il mondo fosse come le piste di Revolt a tema giocattoli.  
Wanda: Questo non ha afflitto solo l’Inghilterra ma ha afflitto anche il resto del mondo inclusa l’America, ha anche afflitto altri pianeti tipo Gallifrey e Yugopotamia.  
Timmy: Oh, cacchio.  
Cosmo: Non ti preoccupare, questo succede spesso. A volte mentre dormi, persone dall’altro lato del mondo esprimono desideri che cambiano il mondo completamente…  
Wanda: Funziona sempre così.  
Timmy: Okay.  
*Cosmo e Wanda si trasformano in cani, Timmy si veste, e i tre escono fuori da casa. Ma ormai in Dimmsdale c’éra un’unica strada, che si era trasformata in una pista di Revolt.*  
Timmy: Oh.  
*AJ, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, Remy, Tootie, Mark, e Chloe sono nella pista e stanno gareggiando*  
Cosmo: Che si fa, entriamo anche noi?  
Timmy: Si!  
*Cosmo si trasforma in elmetto e Wanda in macchinina e loro cominciano a gareggiare insieme agli altri ragazzi*


End file.
